CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core (Core A) is an essential core that will coordinate and provide appropriate administrative support for all three projects and the other three cores in this PPG. The Core will provide administrative support for the PI of this Core and the PPG (Dr. Dario Vignali) and will be located at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine, Pittsburgh, USA. This core will establish a centralized and transparent organizational structure to coordinate all scientific aspects of the PPG and resolve any conflicts or issues. This core will pursue two aims in support of the PPG: AIM 1: To provide administrative support for the PPG. Administrative support and coordination will be provided for ten key tasks, which includes: (1) establish and manage a web-based, secure portal for data sharing using Box, a cloud storage solution that allows secure access from any location or device with internet access (IR-PPG: Inhibitory Receptor-Program Project Grant), (2) monitor progress on projects and usage of the cores, (3) organize regular monthly meetings and conference calls, (4) establishment of an External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG) and coordinate annual meetings, (5) conflict resolution, (6) preparation and submission of non-competitive renewal applications, (7) budgetary management, (8) coordination of institutional approvals, (9) coordination of resource sharing, and (10) manuscript submission to PubMed Central. AIM 2: To provide statistical support. Statistical support for analysis in all three projects, and Core C and D in this PPG will also be provided by Core A. PPG Interactions: Core A will support Project 1, Project 2 and Project 3 by providing administrative, organizational, data hosting, progress monitoring and statistical support. It will also assist in the coordination of Cores B, C and D by providing a platform for data sharing, monitoring usage and productivity, and managing budgetary responsibilities. Core A will also provide statistical support to Core C for microarray analysis and Core D for image quantification.